Zangetsu
Zangetsu (jap. 斬月 dt. Mondschneider) ist das Zanpakutō von Ichigo Kurosaki. Es ist ein besonders für den Nahkampf ausgelegtes Zanpakutō, welches, laut Yoruichi Shihōin, ein permanent freigesetzter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Aussehen Versiegelt sieht Zangetsu wie ein normales Katana aus, jedoch ist es übergroß. Das liegt daran, dass Ichigo sein immenses Reiatsu nicht kontrollieren konnte. thumb|left|131pxDeswegen war Zangetsu versiegelt auch eher schwach, denn Ichigo verwendete bei der Erzeugung seines Zanpakutō nur eine sehr kleine Menge an Reiatsu. Trotzdem war es kraftvoll genug, einen Gillian und geringere Hollows zu verwunden und zu töten. Während Ichigos ersten Kampf mit Byakuya Kuchiki schnitt ebendieser die Klinge von Zangetsu fast bis zum Stichblatt hinunter ab. Beim Training mit Kisuke Urahara schneidet jener den Rest auch noch ab, sodass nur der Griff übrig bleibt und Ichigo somit gezwungen ist, den Namen seines Zanpakutō zu lernen. Nach diesem Zeitpunkt bleibt das Schwert dauerhaft im Shikai-Zustand, sodass Ichigo die versiegelte Form nie mehr benutzte. Zangetsus Geist Alter Mann Zangetsu thumb|left|Der Alte Mann Zangetsu Der "Alte Mann Zangetsu" (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan) ist ein Geist, der in Zangetsu wohnt. Er ist in Wahrheit das Abbild von Yhwach von vor 1000 Jahren und repräsentierte als Teil von Ichigos Seele den Quincy-Anteil von dessen Kräften. Er drängte Hollow-Ichigo ursprünglich zurück und gab sich als einziger Zanpakuto-Geist aus, um zu Ichigos zentraler Kraft zu werden und ihn daran zu hindern, ein Shinigami zu werden. Doch mit der Zeit fing er an, Ichigo immer mehr wertzuschätzen und half ihn bei seinen Vorhaben; am Ende hatte er nichts mehr dagegen, dass Ichigo ein Shinigami würde und trat freiwillig als dessen zentrale Kraft zurück, damit Ichigo sein wahres Zanpakuto (Hollow Ichigo) erhalten konnte. Doch wollte Ichigo seinen alten Begleiter nicht verlieren, was dazu führte, dass der Alte Mann Zangetsu auch in Zangetsus neuer Form enthalten bleibt. Wenn Ichigo in seiner "Seelenwelt" ist, tritt Zangetsu in Form eines 30- bis 40-jährigen Mannes in Erscheinung. Dieser hat schulterlange Haare, eine leicht getönte Sonnenbrille und einen Dreitagebart. Er ist in einen rötlich-schwarzen Mantel gehüllt. Er hat außerdem die Angewohnheit, mindestens eine Hand in der Hosentasche zu lassen. Zangetsu wird stets als ruhig und weise dargestellt, und scheint Spaß daran zu haben, Ichigo zu testen, auch wenn der Zweck dieser Tests manchmal gegensätzlich zum Ziel erscheint. thumb|right|Der Junge Tensa Zangetsu Nutzt Ichigo sein Bankai, verwandelt sich entsprechend der Veränderung des tatsächlichen Schwertes auch der Geist des Zanpakuto. Die neue Gestalt des Zangetsu heißt dementsprechend Tensa Zangetsu 'und ist die eines jungen Mannes (etwa Ichigos Alter). Die Kleidung verändert sich nur leicht, so ist der Kragen kürzer und dazu trägt Tensa Zangetsu eine Kapuze, dafür aber keine Sonnenbrille. Laut Isshin, Ichigos Vater und Besitzer von Engetsu, ist Zangetsu in seiner Bankaiform aggressiver als zuvor. Auch lässt er seine Hände nicht mehr so oft in den Hosentaschen. Eine der Fähigkeiten dieses Geistes wurde des Öfteren im Kampf gezeigt: Zangetsu kann schwere und tödliche Wunden temporär verschließen, was Ichigo später auf die latente Quincy-Fähigkeit Blut Vene zurückführt. Ebenso kann er wie der tatsächliche Yhwach ein großes Breitschwert aus Reishi erschaffen, dessen Stärke jedoch unbekannt ist. Der Alte Mann Zangetsu repräsentiert nun die kleinere von Zangetsus Doppelklingen. Hollow-Ichigo/Zangetsu thumb|left|200px|Hollow-IchigoHollow-Ichigo ist der "wahre" Zanpakutogeist des Schwertes Zangetsu. Ursprünglich ein missglücktes Experiment von Sosuke Aizen, ist er ein parasitärer Hollow mit der Eigenschaft, zum Geist des Zanpakuto eines Shinigami zu werden, mit dem er fusioniert. Er hatte sich an Masaki Kurosaki angehängt und war bei Ichigos Geburt auf diesen übergegangen. Als Ichigo bei seinem Shikai-Training kurzzeitig unmittelbar zwischen Hollowfizierung und dem Erlangen eines Zanpakutō stand, nahmen sowohl Hollow-Ichigo als auch Yhwachs Geist zusammen einen Platz in seiner Seele als der Quell seiner Kraft ein. Aufgrund seines Hollow-Instinktes versucht dieser aber permanent, die Kontrolle über Ichigos Körper zu erlangen bzw. Ichigo in einen vollständigen Hollow zu verwandeln. Je nach Ichigos innerer Stärke findet ein Konflikt in seiner Seele um den Platz als wahrer Geist von 'Zangetsu' statt: Wenn Ichigo genug Willensstärke aufrechterhält, kann er seine Kräfte kontrolliert vom Alten Mann Zangetsu beziehen und als Shinigami kämpfen. Der Hollow ist dann nur eine Fraktion unter der Kontrolle von Zangetsu. Wird Ichigo jedoch mental schwächer als sein innerer Hollow, überwältigt dieser den Alten Mann Zangetsu und wird zum primären Zanpakutogeist. Dies wirkt sich so auf Ichigo aus, dass er keine Kraft mehr von seinem Zampakuto beziehen kann, ohne dass gleichzeitig sein innerer Hollow mehr Einfluss über seinen Geist und Körper gewinnt. Ist Ichigo jedoch stärker als der Hollow, hält dieser sich im Hintergrund. Als Ichigo seinen inneren Hollow in seiner Seele unterwarf, erlangte Ichigo die Fähigkeiten eines Visored. thumb|450px|right|Die Unterschiede zwischen Ichigos Zangetsu und dem seines inneren Hollows Auch Hollow-Ichigo besitzt eine eigene Version der Klinge Zangetsu. Allerdings sind bei seiner Version die Farben umgekehrt. Alle Fortschritte, die Ichigo als Shinigami mit seinem Zanpakutp macht, erlangt der Hollow zur selben Zeit. So kann er dieselben Attacken durchführen wie Ichigo, jedoch durch seinen natürlichen Hollow-Instinkt deutlich besser und geschickter, beispielsweise war er der Erste, der auf die Idee kam, Zangetsu im Shikai am Band festzuhalten und auf den Gegner zu werfen, und auch das Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai, welches er Kuroi Getsuga nannte, wurde das erste Mal von Ichigos innerem Hollow eingesetzt. Im Kampf gegen Ichigo setzte er auch erstmalig die Taktik ein, mit Tensa Zangetsu bei einem pariertem Schlag einfach, während die Schwerter noch Kontakt haben, Getsuga Tenshō einzusetzen. Dies wirkte sich als große, rötlich-schwarze Schockwelle aus, die dem Gegner sehr zuzusetzen schien. Es wird darüber hinaus vermutet, dass Hollow-Ichigo in einem Kampf noch nie seine volle Stärke einsetzte, da er beim Kämpfen immer sehr lässig und unmotiviert erscheint. Er repräsentiert nun die größere von Zangetsus Doppelklingen. Fusion aus Tensa Zangetsu und Hollow Ichigo thumb|left|244px|Der hollowfizierte Tensa ZangetsuNachdem sich der alte Mann und der Hollow bereiterklären, Ichigo das finale ''Getsuga Tensho ''beizubringen, verschmelzen sie zu einem völlig neuen Geist: Dessen Erscheinung gleicht einem "hollowfizierten" Tensa Zangetsu, dessen Haare und Mantel nun weiß mit schwarzen Kragen sind. An der linken Kopfhälfte besitzt er ein Bruchstück der gehörnten Hollowmaske sowie ein Hollow-Auge an dieser Seite, sein rechtes ist blau. Das Zanpakuto des Wesens besitzt eine weiße Klinge wie das des Hollows, aber ein schwarzes Stichblatt wie die Shinigami-Version. Diese Erscheinung kann als die eigentliche Quelle von Ichigos Kraft angesehen werden und besitzt vermutlich die vereinte Stärke der beiden Fuisonspartner. Jedoch hielt er sich im Kampf gegen Ichigo extrem zurück. Wird Ichigo vom Schwert dieses Geistes verwundet, verletzt ihn dies nicht, da er keine feindliche Klinge, sondern seine eigene Kraft empfängt. Stattdessen erlangt er auf diese Weise die Fähigkeit, das finale Getsuga Tensho einzusetzen. Shikai thumb|left|Zangetsu im Shikai Das Shikai ist die gewöhnliche Form von Zangetsu, da es laut Yoruichi ein permanent befreiter Zanpakutō-Typ ist. Im Shikai ist Zangetsu eine übergroße (1,70 m, genau so groß wie Ichigo selbst) schlichte schwarze Klinge mit einer breiten silbernen Schneidekante, ohne Stichblatt oder richtiges Heft. Es hat nur ein weißes Band um den Griff gewickelt. Das Band dient zu mehreren Zwecken: thumb|right|Hollow-Ichigo rotiert die Klinge mit dem Band, um es zu werfen *Wenn Ichigo Zangetsu nicht benutzt, wickelt sich das Band um die Klinge und Ichigo kann Zangetsu damit auf seinen Rücken binden. Dies ist besonders hilfreich, da Zangetsu im Shikai keine Scheide mehr hat, aber permanent befreit ist. Im Kampfeinsatz wickelt es sich wieder automatisch aus. *Im Kampf wird das Band je nach Bedarf länger oder kürzer. Kürzer wird es im Nahkampf, weil es Ichigo dabei nur im Weg ist, doch im Fernkampf kann das Band länger werden und Ichigo kann Zangetsu ähnlich wie einen Flegel herumschleudern und werfen. Diese Technik findet jedoch eher selten Verwendung und wurde bisher eigentlich nur von Hollow Ichigo genutzt. *Aktiviert Ichigo sein Bankai, so wickelt sich das Band dabei um den schwertführenden Unterarm, was die verstärkte Synchronisation des Shinigami mit seinem Zanpakuto, Voraussetzung für Schwertfreisetzungen, symbolisiert. thumb|left|Ichigos neues Shikai Nach Verlust und Wiedererlangen von Ichigos Kräften hat auch sein Schwert eine Veränderung durchlebt: So haben das untere und obere Ende nun bogenförmige Spitzen, die Griffläche ähnelt mehr der im Bankai und das Band wurde entfernt. Stattdessen hängt nun wie im Bankai eine Kette vom Schwert herab. Von seinen Fähgikeiten hat sich Zangetsu nicht verändert. Jedoch scheint es durch die zustätzliche Fullbringerkraft etwas stärker geworden zu sein. thumb|218px|Zangetsus wahres ShikaiNachdem Haschwald Zangetsu im Bankai-Zustand zerbrach, musste es von Ōetsu Nimaiya neu geschmiedet werden. Während der Schmiedearbeit fand Ichigo in seiner inneren Welt heraus, dass Hollow-Ichigo tatsächlich der wahre Geist von Zangetsu war und der „alte Mann Zangetsu“ seine manifestierte Quincy-Kraft, welcher Zangetsus wahre Kraft die ganze Zeit hemmte. Nun konnte Ichigo jedoch auf die wahre Kraft Zangetsus zurückgreifen, wollte aber auch nicht auf den Alten Mann Zangetsu verzichten. Dies führte dazu, dass aus dem alten Mann Zangetsu nun ebenfalls ein fester Bestandteil von Ichigos Zanpakuto wurde und sich Zangetsu in zwei Klingen aufspaltete: Einem großen Schwert, welches Hollow-Ichigo und somit Zangetsus wahre Form repräsentiert, und einer kleinern Klinge, welche den alten Mann Zangetsu und Ichigos Quincy-Kräfte repräsentiert. Bankai Ursprüngliches Bankai thumb|left|Ichigos Bankai thumb|Hollow-Ichigos BankaiDas Bankai von Zangetsu und somit seine ultimative Form heißt "Tensa Zangetsu" (天鎖斬月, ''Himmlische Ketten schneiden den Mond). Um diese Stufe zu erreichen brauchte Ichigo dank einer Erfindung von Kisuke Urahara nur drei Tage Training. In diesem Training musste Ichigo im Kampf gegen den Alten Mann Zangetsu sein Schwert aus vielen hunderten herauspicken, denn nur damit konnte er den Geist seines Zanpakutō besiegen. Am Ende schaffte er es, indem er Zangetsu in sich selbst fand, da er nun erkannte, dass Zangetsu ein Teil von ihm ist. Tensa Zangetsu ist vom Aussehen her ungewöhnlich, weil normalerweise das Bankai bei vielen Zanpakutōs beeindruckend aussieht und für gewöhnlich auch größer als das Shikai ist. Bei Ichigo hingegen ist es andersherum, Zangetsu schrumpft und wird schmaler, es wird zu einem Daitō, einem japanischem Langschwert, vollkommen schwarz, mit einer Kette am Ende statt des Bandes und einem Stichblatt in Form eines Manji, welches dieselbe Form hat wie das Kanji 卍 (Ban, etwa voll). Daher glaubte Byakuya Ichigo in ihrem dritten Kampf auch nicht, dass dieser das Bankai erreicht habe, denn er glaubte, dies sei in drei Tagen unmöglich und des weiteren wäre die Erscheinung viel zu ungewöhnlich. Desweiteren ist über das Aussehen zu sagen, dass sich durch das Befreien des Bankai, wie auch bei Renjis Zanpakutō, die Kleidung des Anwenders verändert. In Ichigos Fall bekommt er einen langärmeligen, knöchellangen schwarzen Mantel, der dem vom Alten Mann Zangetsu ähnelt. An der Kleidung ist zu erkennen, wie viel Reiatsu Ichigo besitzt: Wenn es während eines kräftezehrenden Kampfes sinkt, wird die Kleidung in bestimmten Teilen weniger widerstandsfähig und der Stoff löst sich zunehmend auf; wird sein Reiatsu wiederhergestellt, ist die Kleidung ebenfalls wiederhergestellt. Die Fähigkeiten von Tensa Zangetsu sind trotz der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung bei weitem nicht zu unterschätzen. Wie von Byakuya angemerkt ist Ichigos Bankai anstelle einer Entfaltung eine Konzentration seiner Kraft, im Gegensatz zu anderen Bankais, die ein großes Wachstum der Fähigkeiten hervorrufen. Diese "Kompression" des Reiatsu ermöglicht es Ichigo, sich mit Geschwindigkeiten zu bewegen, die die der gewöhnlichen Shunpo übersteigen, und verleiht ihm passende Gewandtheit und Reflexe, was ihm somit erlaubt, seine natürliche Stärke bis an die Grenzen auszunutzen. Darüberhinaus wird es Ichigo durch die alleinige Kompression seiner Fähigkeiten ermöglicht, Tensa Zangetsu länger zu verwenden als andere Shinigami auf vergleichbarem Level ihr Bankai, denn dadurch verbraucht er von der Befreiung an im Vergleich weniger Reiatsu. Ichigos anfängliche Unerfahrenheit mit seinem Bankai verursachte einen massiven Nachteil, denn der Druck der ganzen spirituellen Energie, die in seinem Körper zusammengepresst wurde, ließ all seine Knochen brechen, wie von seinem innerem Hollow angemerkt, und verringerte so seine Kraft mit der Zeit drastisch. Da dieser Nachteil jedoch bisher nicht mehr erwähnt wurde, hat Ichigo ihn vermutlich überwunden. Nach Erlernen des finalen Getsuga Tenshōs thumb|left|150px|Zangetsus Stichblatt, im finalen Kampf gegen Aizen Nach dem Erlernen des Finalen Getsuga Tenshō hat sich Ichigos Bankai geändert. So fehlt ihm die Fußbekleidung und der rechte Ärmel, dafür aber hat er einen schwarzen rechten Handschuh und eine schwarze Kette umwickelt den Arm. Das Manji-Stichblatt ist um einiges größer geworden und Ichigos Reiatsu ist um einiges gewachsen. Es ist sogar so hoch, dass nichtmal ein so starker Shinigami wie Sosuke Aizen es spüren kann. Dadurch haben sich seine physischen Fähigkeiten extrem verbessert. So kann Ichigo mit einem Schwerthieb einen Berg zerschmettern ohne diesen zu berühren. Nach dem Wiedererlangen seiner Kräfte thumb|left|Ichigos neues BankaiNachdem Ichigo seine Shinigamikräfte wiedererlangt und sogar Fullbring gemeistert hatte, nahm sein Bankai wieder eine etwas andere Form an. So besaß er jetzt unter seinem Mantel eine kleine Rüstung, die im Ausschnitt drei Kreuze zeigt. Weiterhin sieht Zangetsu selbst mehr wie ein langer Säbel aus und das Stichblatt hat schärfere Zacken. Nach dem Ichigo Zangetsu neu geschmiedet hat veränderte sich auch sein Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu ähnelt jetzt Zangetzu´s Shikai nach dem er seine Shinigamifähigkeiten zurückerlangt hat. Die Klinge hat jetzt noch eine Verlängerung die ungefähr solang ist wie der Griff und eine Kette ist am ende dieser befestigt und ist ebenfalls am oberen teil von Tensa Zangetsu angebracht. Techniken Getsuga Tenshō thumb|left|170px|Getsuga Tenshō ''Getsuga Tenshō (jap. 月牙天衝 dt. Der Reißzahn des Mondes durchbohrt den Himmel, im deutschen Manga Himmelsstrotzender Mondzahn) ist die Standardattacke mit einem Namen von Zangetsu. Sie kann sowohl im Shikai als auch im Bankai angewendet werden. Bei diesem Angriff wird möglichst viel Reiatsu an der Schwertspitze konzentriert und mit einem Mal in Halbmond- oder Wellenform auf den Gegner abgeschossen. Getsuga Tenshō ist ein Angriff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und großer Durchschlagskraft. Ichigo hat die Attacke mehrmals angewandt, bevor er den Namen wusste, indem er all seinen Siegeswillen und seine Überzeugung in die Klinge hat fließen lassen und diese dann schwang. Später lernt er den Namen der Technik vom Alten Mann Zangetsu, der ihm dabei auch noch sagt, dass das Kennen des Namens einer Attacke diese verstärkt. Statt das Reiatsu abzufeuern, kann das Getsuga Tenshō auch anders verwendet werden: Ichigo kann das gesammelte Reiatsu an der Klinge haften lassen, um die Stärke seiner Schwerthiebe zu erhöhen. Die Stärke der Hiebe gleicht dem normalen Abfeuern des Getsuga Tenshō. Ebenso kann man ein Getsuga Tenshō aus nächster Nähe abfeuern, wodurch eine starke Schockwelle entsteht. Auch mit dem Schwert seines Fullbring kann Ichigo ein Getsuga Tensho abfeuern, ebenso erlernte Ginjo die Technik, nachdem er Ichigos Fullbring absorbiert hatte. Ichigos Vater Isshin kann mit seinem Zanpakuto Engetsu ebenfalls ein Getsuga Tensho anwenden. Kuroi Getsuga thumb|left|170px|Kuroi Getsuga Getsuga Tenshō kann auch im Bankai eingesetzt werden, dabei wird die abgeschossene Energiewelle jedoch rötlich-schwarz anstelle von weiß-blau und der Angriff hat entsprechend mehr Durchschlagskraft und Geschwindigkeit. Wegen dieser Farbe nennt Hollow-Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai auch "'''''Kuroi Getsuga" (jap. 黒月牙 dt. Schwarzer Reißzahn des Mondes), obwohl es derselbe Angriff bleibt. Als Ichigo seine Hollowkräfte noch nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war es für ihn ein Risiko, Kuroi Getsuga - die Attacke, die sein innerer Hollow das erste mal anwendete - durchzuführen, denn der Hollow in ihm drohte, zu sehr an die Oberfläche zu kommen und die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. thumb|Beide Getsuga Tensho im BankaiNach dem Training mit den Vizard war dies jedoch kein Problem mehr. Hollow-Ichigo selbst beherrscht in Ichigos Seele die weiße Version des Kuroi Getsuga (so gesehen also Shiroi Getsuga, da Shiro zu Deutsch "weiß" bedeutet), diese unterscheidet sich farblich vom normalen Getsuga Tenshō, während es an Stärke dem Kuroi Getsuga gleichkommt oder gar übertrifft. Hollow-Ichigo kann das Kuroi Getsuga sogar im Shikai ausführen. Wenn Ichigo zusätzlich zu seinem Bankai noch seine Hollowkräfte einsetzt, ist es ihm möglich, sich schneller zu bewegen als Getsuga Tenshō, weswegen er auch mehrere Energiestöße aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Gegner abschießen kann. Desweiteren nutzte er Gestuga im dritten und letzten Kampf gegen Ulquiorra Schiffer, um Schwertschwünge zu verstärken, indem er einfach die Energie simultan mit seinem Schwertschwung aus der Nähe abfeuert. Es gab sogar einen Punkt, an dem die Energie regelrecht aus Ichigos Körper hinausfloss und so seine reguläre blaue Aura ersetzte. Hollow-Getsuga Tenshō (Filler) thumb|252px|Links ist das neue Getsuga TenshoIn 10. Arc setzt Ichigo zusammen mit Hollow-Ichigo im Kampf gegen Zangetsu ein neues Getsuga Tenshō aus ihrem kombinierten Reiatsu ein, welches das Kuroi Getsuga von Zangetsu an Stärke übertrifft, obwohl ihr Getsuga Tenshō im Shikai ausgeführt wurde. Das neue Getsuga Tenshō hat das Gesicht eines Totenkopfes bzw. einer Hollowmaske und die bläuliche Farbe des normalen Getsuga Tenshō, zusätzlich aber haftet noch purpurrotes Reiatsu des Hollow-Ichigo in Form der Augen des Gesichtes. Um dieses Getsuga auszuführen, müssen Ichigo und sein innerer Hollow spirituell eine Einhalt bilden, ähnlich wie beim Verhältnis zwischen Shinigami und Zanpakutō. Dann wird das Reiatsu konzentriert und von beiden abgeschossen. Der Angriff wies eine unglaubliche Stärke auf, wobei zu betonen ist das Zangetsu sich nicht einmal im Bankai befand, und Ichigos innerer Hollow wohl nicht seine ganze Kraft zur Verfügung stellte, weshalb der Angriff viel stärker hätte sein können. Diese unbenannte Art von Getsuga Tenshō ist nur in diesem Filler Arc erschienen und wurde nicht weiter verwendet. Finales Getsuga Tenshō thumb|left|Finales Getsuga TenshoDas Finale Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, dt.: Finaler Himmelsstrotzender Mondreißzahn) ist die stärkste Technik von Zangetsu. Diese Technik erlernt Ichigo vom hollowfizierten Tensa Zangetsu. Er wird dabei selbst zum Getsuga und nimmt eine neue Form an: Ichigos Haare werden viel länger und schwarz; sein Körper ist fast vollständig von dunklen Bandagen bedeckt und von seinem Gesicht sieht man nur die Augen, welche jetzt rot sind, und die Stirn. Die Kleidung Ichigos lässt den Oberkörper frei und schwarzes Reiatsu umgibt die Arme. In dieser Form wendet Ichigo einen neuen Angriff an, er wird Mugetsu (無月, Mondlose Nacht) genannt. Er beschwört als Waffe in der rechten Hand eine hauchdünne Klinge aus purem schwarzen Reiatsu. Die Atmosphäre der Umgebung wird zur Nacht. Zur selben Zeit wird der Gegner von dem Mugetsu attackiert. Der Angriffsradius hat gewaltige Ausmaße und die Zerstörungskraft hätte selbst Sousuke Aizen in dessen letzte Verwandlungsstufe töten können. Nach dem Einsatz verliert Ichigo nach und nach sein komplettes Reiryoku und sein Körper kehrt in dem Zustand zurück, bevor er zu einem Shinigami wurde. Auch Isshin kann diese Attacke mit Engetsu ausführen. thumb|Das gekreuzte Getsuga Getsuga Jūjishō Mit den neugeschmiedeten Doppelklingen Zangetsu kann Ichigo nun neben dem gewöhnlichen Getsuga Tenshō eine neue und weitaus stärkere Variante einsetzen: Das Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Gekreuzter Reißzahn des Mondes). Er schwingt dabei das kleinere Schwert horizontal und das größere vertikal, wodurch die beiden entstehenden Reiatsu-Wellen verschmelzen und in Form eines sehr großen Kreuzes auf den Gegner geschossen werden. Der Angriff war so stark das Ichigo sich um seinen Gegner sorgte und diesem zurief das er ausweichen solle, was dieser nicht tat und schwer verletzt wurde. Trivia *Zangetsu benötigt, auch wenn es ein dauerhaft befreites Zanpakutō ist, für die Shikai-Transformation offenbar keinen Befehl. Jedoch sprach der Alte Mann Zangetsu kurz vor der ersten (und einzigen) Freisetzung des Shikai in Episode 20 folgende Worte: "Lass deine Ängste hinter dir. Blicke nach vorne. Geh nur nach vorne. Bleibe nie stehen. Zögere, und du wirst sterben. Rufe, mein Name lautet Zangetsu!" (Auf japanisch: Anata no ushiro ni fuan o nokosu. O tanoshimi kudasai. Tensō suru dake ni narimasu. Mada nai sutando. Mayoi, anata wa shinde shimau. Ēru wa, watashi no namae wa ki tsukidesu). Dieser Spruch wurde ebenfalls in Episode 233 von Muramasa aufgesagt, um Zangetsu von Ichigo zu lösen. Da dies aber eine Szene aus einem Filler und nicht aus dem Manga ist, kann man den Spruch nicht als offiziell bestätigten Shikai-Befehl ansehen. *Zangetsu hasst Regen, denn immer, wenn Ichigos Herz in Aufruhr ist, regnet es in seiner Seelenwelt. *In einem Filler-Arc verlässt der alte Mann Zangetsu durch Muramasa Ichigos Körper. Ichigos Schwert verbleibt danach weiterhin im Shikai, obwohl es von seinem Geist getrennt wurde, während alle anderen Zanpakuto ohne den Schwertgeist als Quelle ihrer Kraft in den versiegelten Zustand wechselten. Dies stimmt zufälligerweise mit dem erst sehr viel später im Manga bekannt gewordenen Umstand überein, dass nicht der alte Mann, sonder der Hollow Zangetsus wahrer Geist ist. *Das Stichblatt von Tensa Zangetsu sieht aus wie ein Kanji. Dieses Kanji ist das erste des Wortes "Bankai" (卍解). *Zangetsu hat in jeder seiner Stufen eine Art Verzierung am Schwertheft. Versiegelt: Ein kleines hellblaues Seil, das an beiden enden verknotet ist. Shikai: Ein weißes Band, das gleichzeitig als Griffumwickelung dient. Bankai: Eine schwarze Kette, bei dem das letzte Glied nur zur Hälfte vorhanden ist, trotzdem fällt es nicht herunter. *Zangetsu scheint einige Ähnlichkeiten mit Engetsu, dem Zanapakuto von Ichigos Vater Isshin Kurosaki zu besitzen: So ähneln sich die Zanpakutogeister angeblich von ihrem Charakter her, ebenfalls sind die Attacken (Getsuga Tensho und Mugetsu) bei beiden Schwertern dieselben. Category:Zanpakuto